


She's Made for More (Than Me)

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, F/M, Light Angst, Monologue, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tells Jake about his relationship with Rose as they wait for her to return from a jump with the dimension cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Made for More (Than Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? I thought for a long time about the TimePetals challenge to do something “new” this week. Not only have I never really written something this short, but I wanted to try first person and someone besides Rose and Ten/Tentoo since that’s pretty much all of my fics. Then I had this weird picture of Mickey, Dean from Gilmore Girls and Gale from Hunger Games all grabbing a beer together. lol

Have you ever had something you know you couldn't keep? For me it was someone. 

 

Rose was always different than the other Estate kids. She didn’t think she was anything special, but it was obvious to everyone. No one more than me.

 

 I think she loved me once. Maybe not in the way I wanted, but she did. Still does. Even as she shoots herself across dimensions with that bloody cannon looking for the man I could never be, I'm still the older brother that she never had. That she always had. 

 

Once she met the Doctor, I knew there was no going back to us being a couple. Denied it for a long time, of course. But I knew Rose. She'd always had this look in her eye when she saw the night sky, or historical movies or travel programs on telly. She was made for more than this normal ol’ life.

 

Then she found someone who could give her more than her wildest dreams. 

 

Once, she'd thought Spain or France were too far out of her reach. Now... Nothing was impossible for her. 

 

Ever since she met him. 

 

The problem is, she's stuck here in this parallel world with me. 

 

I’m not stupid anymore. If I was the same as that first year after she took off in that phone box, I would have tried to talk her into getting back with me. Did try back then, in fact. But I know better now. I've seen them together. I've seen how she fell apart when he was gone. Twice.

 

And I love her still. I won't say in what way, because I don't know myself. But I do know I'd do anything to make her happy again. 

 

And if that includes getting her back home to find him, I'm going to be there at the end of every cannon jump, there to catch her as she pops back into this world that she considers a cage. 

 

Because no world without him is big enough to hold her. 

 

Not even mine. 

 


End file.
